The Four Horseman
by FANFREAKTION
Summary: We walk down the alley and come face to face with someone about the same age as Daniel and Henley. "Who are you?" My curiosity gets the better of me and I can tell I'm not the only one that wants to know. - The Horseman's Journey to enter The Eye Has the Same End Point but I wanted to take an original spin on things throughout the story. Please Read And Review :)
1. Chapter 1

Now You See Me

_**Author's Note: I just wanted to let you know that this is my very first Fan Fiction ever written, so enjoy. Just know that while I do accept criticism with open arms I do expected to be treated like a human being like any other author on this lovely website us nerds call home. I have read many a Fan Fiction but never thought I could be able to capture the characters as well as I have seen others do until I got a burst of confidence to do so. SO YAY!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Now You See Me or any of the characters.**_

Henley's POV:

I was sitting in the apartment waiting on Danny and Merritt to get back so we could get on with the next step in our plan. There was absolutely nothing to do in the house; I had picked up all of the trash, did the dishes, did some laundry, read part of a book, and watched tv. I would've just hung out with Jack but he was asleep and I felt bad for the kid after last night so I didn't want to disturb him. He had been so careful making sure none of us were going to get caught that he wasn't paying attention to himself and had to fight 3 humongous guys all by himself because he insisted that we leave so that we didn't get arrested. By the time he got back he was all bloody and bruised but smiling so I guess he won, as always I might add, but back to today. I was about to call Danny to see when they would get back when I heard whimpering and crying from where Jack was. I ran down the hallway to the bedroom and shoved the door open.

Jack was still unconscious but he was crying and begging in his sleep. "Please dad, just let them go. It isn't worth it. They aren't worth it. Let them go. You can do whatever you want to me. Please. Dad." Tears were streaming down his face, his hands were twisted into the sheets and he was deathly pale. "Jack." I shook his shoulder and continued to try and wake him up. "Come on Jack. Wake up." He flew up, eyes searching the room before landing on me.

"Hen, are you okay? What's wrong? Does Daniel need us? Let's go." I was confused. My mouth opened to say something but nothing came out. Jack was wiping away his tears as fast as he could and was trying to control his breathing. That much was obvious. The rest, not so much.

"Jack, are we going to pretend like that didn't just happen?"

He looked me straight in the eye and flat out said "Yes. Pretty much." He started to get up to walk away but I stopped him.

"No.. No.. And No. Sit down. We are talking." His shoulders sagged and his eyes begged me to let him go. To understand. But I couldn't just let him be hurt. "How often do you have these nightmares?"

He mumbles so quietly I barely hear him. "Pretty much anytime I sleep for long amounts of time." Well that explains his constant naps throughout the day. He doesn't sleep at all at night.

"What are they about?" I push hoping that he'll open up to me. A single tear runs down his cheek but this time he doesn't wipe it away.

"My family. My Dad. My sisters. My mom."

"What happened back then Jack?"

"My mom was a druggie, but she was still my mom. My dad was an abusive drunk, but he was still my dad. I have two older sisters, Lucy and Annie. Lucy is six years older than me and Annie is four years older than me. When I was eight…"

I pause his story in my head to do the math in my head. So Lucy would be 14 and Annie would be 12. Ok unpause.

"My mom stole all of our money and savings to run away with her drug dealer. Dad got so pissed. He started drinking and hitting us more than he did when mom was around. I would force my sisters to leave the house every time he started drinking so he wouldn't hurt them. I remember they would argue and fight with me about it every time, but I won. Then when they would come back they would take me to the hospital and bandage me up before someone could say anything about it. One day when I was nine, they were done. They were so through with the whole situation of having to put their broken brother back together at least three times a week. He had been drinking, and I tried to get them to leave, but I couldn't force them because we still hadn't made it to the hospital after the last attack. My arm was broken, I was bleeding, limping, but I was still begging them to leave, they wouldn't. I tried my hardest to protect them from him, but it was so hard Henley. I was begging them to leave and him and…. And.."

Sometime during the story more tears had sprung and now he didn't even try to hide them.

"It got so bad Hen. There was blood everywhere. Everywhere. Child services was called and we were taken away but I wasn't down for that so I stole the lady's wallet and ran. I've been living in Central Park underneath the Lionel Shrike Tree since. Well, until I got the card that brought me here. I made it. I survived by pick pocketing people that I walked past and little magic shows once I met Daniel for the first time. Although he was a complete douche. I was 11 and I've done magic since."

Now that he was done, he was wiping his eyes, returning to his macho state. I looked at him with tear streaming down my own face. "Does anyone else know about this?"

He laughs a single, bitter laugh and says, "I'd imagine Merritt does after seeing this." He takes off his jacket and pulls off his white tee shirt to show me the scars on his arms, torso, and back. "Besides he's the mentalist. He had to of figured something out." He manages to choke out his answer while pulling his clothes back on.

"How old are you anyway Jack?" I decide to ask. My curiosity getting the best of me.

He smiles a sad smile seemingly already knowing why I'm asking. "I'm 19." So he's been living on the streets for 11 years, poor Jack.

At that the front door opens and I can already hear the bickering between Merritt and Danny. I almost walk in there but Jack grabs my wrist calmly, pulls me toward him, and uses a makeup wipe to gently wipe the running mascara off of my face.

"Thanks Jack." My voice cracks. He just nods and lets go before walking to greet the boys with his giant childish smile that everyone loves. I wonder if it's fake. I glanced over at him and see him mouth 'it's not' as if he can read my mind.

Danny starts spouting off instructions and plans but it was obvious no one was listening. I look over to the couch were Jack had retreated and he was already passed out on the couch, curled into the fetal position, with his mouth slightly open, making me smile.

I turned back around to Danny and Merritt. Merritt hadn't stopped staring at me since he got home and I was curious as to why. "Hey Danny, I'm going to take Merritt with me to go get some coffee and we'll be back in like 20 minutes."

Merritt raised his eyebrows at me but followed me down to the street. Neither of us are very good at beating around the bush so this conversation should be quick. I stopped mid stride and turned to faced him.

"How come you haven't stopped staring at me since you and Danny got back? That's creepy you know."

He just scoffs. "You know why princess. I know you know. It's written all over your face that Jack told you. I'm just curious as to why. It's not like he told me willingly."

Good, I can drop the act and be scared for our youngest member. "Well he didn't tell me willingly either. I had to force him to tell me. He wanted to act as if I hadn't walked in on him screaming and crying in his sleep. Did you know…"

I stopped to take a deep breath. I was getting fired up and I didn't know why. It wasn't as if we could change what happened. I pointed a gloved finger in Merritt's face and almost started talking again but he pushed it down. "Now you may continue."

"When I got him to wake up he just wanted to walk straight out of the room. He acted as if it never even happened. UGH." I put my head in my hands. "I don't know what to do Merritt." I had to admit that.

Merritt wrapped his arms around me. "Don't worry about the kid, Henley. He's a fighter. He'll be fine." I wasn't so sure about that.

"Will he be? Because I don't know Merritt. He's still a teenager for God's sake." Our conversation was interrupted when Merritt got a phone call from Daniel. I could overhear everything they were saying.

"We got instructions to go to this alley at 11 tonight. We are meeting someone that has a piece of information for our first performance. The note also says it will be a chance to meet someone."

With that he hangs up and I sigh. "This conversation isn't over Merritt. We will be talking about this later. Jack is still a kid no matter what you or Daniel say about him and that's final. THIS. IS. NOT. OVER. DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND?" He just nods and we begin our trek back upstairs to get ready for tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Daniel's Pov:

I just got off the phone with Merritt and Henley. They should be home in like five minutes. Should I wake the kid up or let him sleep? One thing I noticed about Jack is that he can sleep anywhere, in any position, and he is always sleeping whenever possible. I decide to leave him to Merritt, they seem to be friends, and go to read the message again.

_**Horseman- Tonight at precisely 11 you will be dropped off at the entryway to any alley. In the back of the alley will be a girl with a vital piece of information for your first performance. This person was not chosen randomly, but holds no significance to us. This will be a chance you to meet someone. Good Luck**_

I had no idea what that meant but we only had 3 hours until then so I went to go get dressed. I had almost made it to my closet when I heard Merritt and Henley's voices floating throughout the apartment. I walked back out to greet them only to see them crouching beside Jack. Henley was shaking his shoulder lightly, trying to wake him up and Merritt looked like he was there to muffle him.

He shot up and looked around before stopping back at Henley. "Please tell me it didn't happen again." He was begging. Why was Jack Wilder begging? That would be like me apologizing. It just didn't happen. I seemed to be the only one not in the loop about what was going on. She only shook her head no before he was up and asking about what was going on, so we filled him in quickly before going to get dressed.

When I went back into the living room Merritt was already in there waiting on the rest of us. "Henley, Jack, hurry up we only have about 30 minutes before we have to be there."

Merritt laughed. "For such a little guy, Jack takes forever to get ready. I don't know why either. It doesn't take a mentalist to know what he is wearing. Black boots. Black skinny jeans. That's probably it. It must take him forever to wiggle into his girl jeans. A white tee shirt. And his leather jacket. So it's either the jeans or the hair. It has to be. There is no other way."

Not five minutes later Jack and Henley come down the hallway together. "Yo Merritt, don't diss the hair, you know my ass looks fine." He turned and popped it out to prove his point. "And I always help a lady with the tricky zippers. I am a gentleman after all." He winks and smirks before walking into the kitchen.

Henley laughs. "God Jack, way to sound like a perv." Merritt just can't help but asking. "Does he though? Help with the zippers I mean."

Henley laughs again before answering, "Yes Merritt he does. Anymore questions?"

"Just one. Does he help unzip them too?"

"Not in the way you would like to assume, but yes he does."

"Go Jack!"

I could hear Jack laughing in the kitchen, but it got closer. He returned with a bag of gummy bears, shoving a few into his mouth.

I sigh. "So I guess you don't plan on sleeping tonight, do you?" I ask.

He shoves more into his mouth and shakes his head like a wet puppy. "Nope."

'Great the kid isn't useful to begin with and now we have to deal with a hyperactive Jack tonight too.' I get smacked by Merritt and a very stern "J. Daniel Atlas!" from Henley.

"Did I say that out loud?" I ask even though I didn't have to. Jack's face was proof enough. He looked like a six year old whose puppy was just ran over in front of him. He blinks once before walking towards the door.

"I'll meet you guys at the alley. There's about fifteen minutes until we have to be there, you might want to get a move on." He finishes talking before slamming the door behind him.

"Great. A hyperactive, pissed off and useless Jack. That's a great combination, don't you think?" I ask Merritt and Henley sarcastically. They look even more pissed off than Jack did and that's saying something. Even the great J. Daniel Atlas didn't know what to do.

Merritt finally broke the ice. "You sir, are a complete asshole."

"Wow Merritt way to come straight out with it." He raises his hands in surrender. "You know me, I only speak the truth."

"Henley tell the kid to come back, we need to leave." I order her. She just glared at me. "He said he'd meet us there. I wouldn't make him come back if our lives depended on it you prick."

I snapped. "How exactly is 'Mr. Perfect' going to know where to go? It's not like we were told which alley to go to. Go get him."

"No and Danny, I'm not your assistant anymore, let's get in the limo and meet him there."

The entire ride there was silent and soon as we got there I was about to smart off about Jack not being there but he was leaning against the building shuffling his cards.

I scoff. "Aww, did Baby Jackie use his magical street powers to know where most deals went down and take a guess? That was very gutsy, I'll give you that kid."

Then he scoffs. "Please I asked the driver the address before I set off. Oh and Danny, Jealousy is SO not a good color on you." He turned to face the other two who were doing a crappy job of hiding their smiles. "Are we ready to go?" They nodded and we set off down the alley.


	3. Chapter 3

Merritt's Pov:

We decided to put as much space between Daniel and Jack as possible so we sent Daniel first, then Henley and I, and Jack brought up the rear. We walked down the alley only to come face to face with someone about the age of Henley and Daniel. "Hello, my name is J. Daniel Atlas. We were told to meet you here."

A shadow moved in the corner of the alley. "I don't know who you are, but I was told to give this to four people, an old guy, a guy in a leather jacket, a redhead lady, and a control freak." As soon as she finished talking we heard a giant thump behind us. We turned around to find Jack sprawled out of the ground, unconscious.

Henley panicked, "JACK!" She ran to his side I shook his shoulder but he wouldn't wake up. Daniel and I made it over to him, and began checking his vitals. "His heart rate is up, no fever, but he's pale… wait, is that blood?"

Blood was coming off the back of his head. I had to intervene. "I think it's from when he fell. He must have hit his head. Daniel get Henley away from him. This is scaring her too much. Go wait by the stranger." Daniel pulled Henley off of Jack, and they walked over to the girl. She's just as worried as we are even though she never even saw the kid's face, he was too far into the shadows. That was his thing.

"Who are you guys? And why did my boss send me to an alley to meet people at almost midnight. It makes me think you're criminals."

I can still over hear everything they are saying. Henley is in too much shock to answer her so Daniel does it. "Well, as I said earlier I'm Daniel Atlas, this is Henley Reeves. The old guy over there is Merritt McKinney, and the kid on the concrete is Jack Wilder."

The girl sputters. "J..J..Jack Wilder?" They don't say anything but I imagine they nod way too confused to form a response. I mean I would be confused by her question. I mean we said the kid's last name right didn't we. Then all of a sudden someone was running towards me.

I looked up just to see the stranger that none of us knew crouching over our youngest member. Should I be worried for his safety? I looked towards my teammates to see what I should do and they just shrugged. She was crying. I could hear her crying. Daniel and Henley came closer to us just in case I needed backup or something.

"Jack, I need you to wake up. You can't leave me again. We can't lose you. We thought you were dead. Please don't die! Please Jack. Annie and I need you."

My head snapped to Henley so fast. "Did she just say Annie? Henley, did she just say Annie?" I turned back around. "You're Lucy! Oh God, you're Lucy. That's why he's on the ground. He heard you voice. Oh God, kid you gotta wake up."

Daniel's head was spinning so fast. He was used to being in control and he didn't like the fact that he wasn't. "Will someone please explain to Henley and I what is going on?" Henley just shook her head. "I know exactly what's going on? Lucy, where do you live? We need to get Jack out of the alley."

She wasn't having it. "NO, how do you know my name?"

I had to calm her down. "Lucy I promise we will explain everything once Jack wakes up, but we don't want him to die, and you definitely don't want him to die. Especially since you already thought he was dead. Let us help him. Daniel, you go back to the apartment and get Jack some clothes to change into once he wakes up. These will be disgusting. We will meet you at this address." I handed him a slip of paper with Lucy's address on it. Lucy was completely freaked out at this point.

(A few Hours Later)

We were all sitting in Lucy's apartment staring a Jack, hoping that he would wake up. Every minute that passed the chance for him to wake up slimmed just a little bit more.

About 15 more minutes passed before Jack made himself known in true Jack fashion. Without moving a muscle off the couch or opening an eye he spoke. "Don't you guys know it's creepy to stare at people while they sleep?"

Both of the girls gasped simultaneously before attacking him with hugs and warnings of what would happen if he did that again. I looked around the room, trying to find Daniel. He had gotten back earlier and had retreated to a corner where he could sulk quietly. He was behind me staring at the scene, still not understanding what was going on because nothing had been explained to him yet.

"Jack I need to check the bruising on your back and whatnot so why don't you come with me?" His sister was hinting at his scars that were so horrendous I had to take a walk after seeing the first time. She still didn't know the extent of our knowledge about their past.

Jack rolled his eyes before starting to take off his leather jacket. "Luce, chill everyone but Daniel has seen them. You don't have to go all code names." He was smiling by the end of the sentence, but she still looked unsure.

"Are you sure? I mean they seem like nice people, well besides Daniel, but I don't want to have to explain everything tonight. I'm too tired."

"They know the story too. I had to tell them after certain circumstances. These people are very persistent when they want to be." He winked at me and Henley in a way that showed that he wasn't mad or upset about having to tell us. "And for Daniel. He doesn't even like me so he shouldn't care." I laughed. Jack grabbed the end of his tee shirt and pulled them over his head, but stood standing so his older sister could look at the damage.

Lucy sighed. "They've gotten worse since I've seen them."

"No offence sis, but you haven't seen me since I was nine, so I've gotten a couple more since then. No big deal." He shrugged. She didn't look pleased. We were all starting to feel uncomfortable, and Jack knew so he gave us an out. "Why don't you guys take the information on Tressler that we were supposed to get and go home. I'll stay here tonight and come back to the apartment tomorrow. I have a feeling she'll want to talk."

We said our goodnights, and headed back onto the street to the car that was sent to take us home. Daniel burst at the seams. "What the hell is going on? No more we will tell you later you tell me right now, on the way back to the apartment."

Henley decides to take the first few minutes of explaining. "What do you want to know Danny? In case you haven't noticed there happens to be quite a lot to fill you in on."

"Who was she? And who is Annie?"

"Jack's older sisters."

"How long has it been since they've seen each other?"

"Roughly 11 years I'd say."

"What's up with the scars?"

"His father. She doesn't have them because he would protect them from their father. He ran away when he was 9 though. Anything else you want to know Mr. Control Freak?"

"How do you two know about it?"

I take this one. I saw the scars, plus I'm a mentalist so I made him tell me. Henley here walked in on him during a nightmare and forced him to spill his deepest darkest secrets." I did a little jazz hands thing at the end for emphasis. Nothing else is said the rest of the way home.


End file.
